Half-Breed
by Maverick Hunter AX
Summary: A young Werewolf from the Black bloodline is discovered. Chased by Vampires, she journeys to find a voice. But, she was bitten and turned before her first Phase. Yet, she can still Phase and grow, but is an immortal. She can eat regular food and drink animal blood with no problem. And naturally, she gets along with Renesmee. But who is she? This young Half-Breed? Friend or Foe?


I was terrified. This sudden and shocking change was taking it's toll. I wanted to scream, but I needed to be strong. Peoples' voices were in my head, but none encouraging me. _Jacob! We need to move!_ one called. _Sam, we're running outta' time!_ another replied.

_Why are there so many here!? It's insane!_

_We need Leah's help! But someone had to have argued with her and now she ran off!_

_Not my problem she was annoying the hell out of me, Quil! _

_Okay, but we need her!_

_We'll be fine!_

The conversation kept continuing like that. Leah? Jacob? Quil? Who were these people? Terror broke through my mind. A noise, some kind of growl, broke through my throat. _Stay calm and breath,_ someone said to me. Unlike the others, this one sounded female. _It's going to be fine. I know what it's like. It's terrifying, I know. But you have to hold yourself together. You can do it!_ I listened and breathed. _I'm scared,_ I replied. Finally, whatever had happened was over. I felt very different. For one thing, I had four legs.

A wolf walked out of a clearing. She had tones of grey with some auburn brown for her fur, with auburnish-brown around her ears. Her muzzle and face was white that stopped a little above the eyes. She had bright brown eyes. She had understanding eyes. _What's going on?_ I asked. _You probably won't believe me if I told you, even though you've done it, _the wolf replied in my head.

_Who are you?_

_My name is Leah._

_Leah? I heard some other people talking and they need your help._

_They can live without me for a few minutes._

_What are we?_

_Werewolfs._

_..._

_I told you, you wouldn't believe me._

_I do. I have this strange sense of recognition._

_..._

_There are others?_

_Yes.._

_What are they after?_

_Bloodsuckers._

_Vampires...What can I d__o? What's happening to me?_

I was starting to panic.

_It's okay. It's just your first phase. I know how you feel. Calm down._

_Are you sure I won't stay a wolf forever?_

_Yes. You'll phase out. But you need to leave. You're not well-trained enough to fight. I want you to find the Cullens' house. God I hate bloodsuckers._

_Will you be fine alone?_

_Yes. Just look for Edward._

I heard a growl of disgust.

_Are the Cullens, you know...vampires?_

_Yes._

And with that, Leah disappeared to help. My head was pounding as I ran the opposite way. I didn't know where to go. Vampires were real. I was a werewolf. Vampires and Werewolfs were sworn enemies, yet Leah was sending me to a family of one. I calmed myself down. I could not freak out. I couldn't afford it. But I wasn't alone. Someone was behind me. Tracking me.

I did the stupid thing; I stopped and turned to look. _Leah?_No reply. The air reeked of death, cold and blood. I wasn't sure how those had any smells. He stepped out. He looked seventeen, maybe eighteen, with pale white skin and red eyes. Panic reappeared as I controlled my breathing. "What are you doing here?" it asked, clearly entertained with my pounding heart.

I growled threateningly. But I was freaking out. It was a bloodsucker. A vampire. I put my acting to good work. I growled again, louder. _Leah, I need help. A bloodsucker followed me. I don't know what to do! _I was replied with the sound of bones breaking and flesh being ripped. I worked to stay calm. "Your friends can't help you," the bloodsucker said, replying to my anxiousness.

"I'm quit gifted, you know, little pup-"he popped the P at the end"-I have the power over mind communication. I can create and break a mind link. The moment I caught your scent, your link with the other dogs broke. And it was easier since your younger than them. No one can help you now. Your completely alone." I should of ran, but, where to? Bloodsuckers are fast. Very fast. And I was sluggish from phasing or whatever it is.

I held my ground. I growled, louder, deadly. _I am not afraid_, I told him. _I've dealt with bullies scarier than you. _A picture of Evan appeared. I growled again. "Ah. So that Evan person is scarier than me, huh?"

The bloodsucker disappeared. He was behind me. I turned to be face to face with him. I realized he was the same one from before. My eyes showed panic for a second, then were masked by determination. He laughed. I hated to admit it, but I was drawn to him. Like a moth to a flame. I shook my head and took a step back. _Help! Someone! Please! Anyone! Leah! Help! _The bloodsucker snickered. "No one can hear you, doll. I've got you all to myself," it said entertained. I was scared. _Someone...please...help me!_

**_P.O.V Change!_**

_Help me!_

I stopped short. "Edward, what is it?" Bella asked. I wasn't sure. I didn't know who's thoughts these were. They were calling for help, yes, but...I didn't understand. "You stay here with Renesmee, Bella. I have to do something," I replied. She held my shoulder. "I'm coming with you," she argued.

"Bella, Jacob isn't here to protect Renesmee. I need you to do that."

She had a pout on her face, which made me smirk. I knew she was annoyed.

"Edward..."

"Bella. Please,"

That got her. She sighed and walked into Renesmee's room. I raced out. _Please! Leah! Anyone! _the voice called again. I could clearly tell it was a young girl, but, how did she know Leah? Suddenly, I heard a growl. _Dumb mutt_, I thought, thinking it was Jacob. _Who are you calling a mutt!?_

I turned to the battle. A snowy white-except for her black muzzle-wolf was being played with by a vampire. It was too big, even if smaller than the whole pack, than even Seth, to be a wolf. Werewolf. I didn't know who he was, probably one of those New Borns that had just started showing up. The wolf was kicked into a tree.

_Why won't you fight back!?_

_I can't._

_Why not?!_

I don't know! I'm just learning I'm a frikkin' Werewolf and that vampires are real! How are we talking anyway!?

I jumped into the battle, killing the New-Born instantly. The She-Wolf looked up gratefully and limped over. _Who are you_? she asked. I realize she sounded really weak. Like she was about to pass out.

_My name is Edward Cullen. Who are you? How old are you? What happened? Why didn't you call Sam or any other of the werewolves?_

Suddenly, she had 'phased' (that's what Jacob calls it) back to her human form. And trust me, shock was written on my face when I saw her. She looked no older than thirteen, with long, chest-length whitish-blonde hair with many white blend-in streaks. She had bright, white-blue colored eyes and peach-white skin, like Bella's had been. She had faint blush on her cheeks and seemed to be sweating. She wore a white tang top, with a shredded blue vest and shredded denim jeans. Her shoes were gone. She had bruises everywhere. I've never been so surprised to see a Werewolf change into something so drastic.

_I...couldn't. That blo-vampire...had a gift to control...mind connections.._

She was communicating very slowly to me now. She was panting hard.

_He broke my...connection...with Leah...and the other Wolves. I haven't even met them...all...it all happened...so sudden.._

She must of lost all her energy, because she fell forward to pass out. I raced to catch her. She was limp as a rag doll when I did. She looked wary and half dead, which scared me. She reminded me of Bella _way_ too much for mine and her own good. But, unlike the other mutts, she didn't smell horrid. She just smelled like Bella did, only a little less powerful.

I carried her back. She was burning. Not just the Werewolf way, but, fever burning. Bella and Renesmee met me at the door. "What happened?" she asked. "One of those New Borns attacked her. It was her first time becoming a Werewolf. She wasn't prepared. The New-Born had been gift though. He broke the mind connection between the Wolves and herself. I don't know who she is," I replied.

Renesmee pulled at my shirt. "You can put her in my bed," she offered. I smiled softly and replied, "Thank you. I'd think she'd appreciate that." _Renesmee? Who's that?_

My eyes shot open. "Edward," Bella pressed. Renesmee had my calm look, but I could see some shock in her eyes. I laid the girl down. Renesmee sat next to me. "Who is she?" she asked quietly. I held her close. "I don't know. I really don't."

_**P.O.V Change!**_

I sat on a stool. My hand on the girl's. _Who are you?_ she asked, weak and scared. _I'm Renesmee. Who are you?_ I replied. _Caleb,_ she answered.

_Isn't that a boy's name?_

_My mother was blind._

_So even though she knew you were a girl, she named you Caleb?_

_She was set on having a boy._

_If it makes you feel better, my mom thought I was a boy._

_I'm not the only one then._

I gave a light laugh. A thought crossed my head.

_Do you know Jacob?_

_Who?_

I showed her who Jacob was with my gift.

_No. I'm not even sure what's really going on. I'm scared._

_Hey, I've met the Volturi. That's probably scarier than what your going through._

Images appeared in my head. Like a story.

_I was running. I was being tracked by unseen foes. I was scared. I heard a blood-curdling scream and the smell of fresh blood. I gagged. "Help! Someone!" I called, but no one heard me. Then, he appeared. Tall, handsome and deadly. Vampire. "You're quit the prize," he said. Several Vampires surrounded me. All at once, that launched themselves at me. The male one bit my neck, causing a flare of pain. My scream filled the air. When they were off me, the pain lurched my body. I blacked out. _

I opened my eyes and gasped. Dad looked at me, worry seeping his face. "What's wrong, Nessie?" he asked, using my nickname. "I don't know Dad. It was these images. They surrounded me. And I-I was reliving what she'd gone through," I replied. He frowned.

"Can you show me?"

I put my hand, to his cheek and showed him. I shivered. When it was done, I took my hand back slowly. "I need to talk to Sam," he muttered, walking out. I put my hand on Caleb's.

_That was scary. Much scarier then I thought, _I told her.

_I don't blame you for your response. It all happened much too fast. I-I never want to go through that. Ever again. But..._

I was curious.

_But what?_

_I have no where to go. Those Vampires took my family from me._

_I'm sure if I ask, you can stay here with us._

_I don't know. Aren't Werewolves and Vampire mortal enemies?_

_Not all the time. My dad has several Werewolf friends. Okay, two. But, I'm sure it would be okay._

_If you're sure, I'll believe you. I hope so, we get along quit well._

I giggled.

_I think we'll be great friends._

_Me too._


End file.
